


Sunday Morning

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, and josh is such a caring bf, everyone needs a josh in their life, fem!seungcheol, uhh she get dysmennorrhea when it's that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: no the rain isn't falling, but Seungcheol does get visited by the monthly red fairy





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> again, """"monthly red fairy"""" who calls it that idk  
> but i just suddenly got mine this morning (tmi sorry) and i just rlly needed this  
> /also my brother just told me to ''fix myself'' boi try having ur insides shed and u try fixing urself ok bye sorry enjoy this?? or not???

not proofread; also fem!seungcheol

xx

Seungcheol wakes up feeling really weird. She felt something weird on her lower back but she couldn’t really pinpoint what it is. They did turn on their a/c before they slept, so why did she feel really hot. Really hot, and gross.

 

She slowly opens her eyes to the face of her boyfriend. His soft sleeping face. She stares at him unconsciously before turning and facing the ceiling. She slowly tries to get up and go to their bathroom to find out the source of this weird feeling.

 

And her intuition was correct. It was that time of the month.

 

She groans and puts on a pad and groggily make her way back to their bedroom. She puts on some socks and goes back to bed to join her boyfriend. She grabs her two pillow pet plushies- an orange, white, and black cat to represent Jisoo, and a gray elephant because they were her favourite animal- and dives under their comforter looking for warmth.

 

The thing with Seungcheol during this time of the month was, she absolutely could not eat or drink anything cold. As well her being somewhere really cold. Her mom said that the ‘cold would go in’ or something of the sort. She never really believed in those superstitions but, what would you lose in following them? She did not really want to feel any pain during the excruciating week anyway.

 

Jisoo wakes up to a warmth wiggling beside him. He opens his eyes to see Seungcheol trying her best to cuddle both of her pillow pet plushies while also trying to get as close as she could get to Jisoo- when in fact she was already pushing him towards the wall.

 

At this point Jisoo was already squeezed between his girlfriend and the wall. He wrenches his arm and gently places it around her- and her plushies- pulling her even closer. She peeks at him over her pillow pets and Jisoo replies with a soft smile. She slowly removes one of the the plushies- leaving the elephant one in her clutches- as she moved closer to Jisoo as well.

 

Jisoo smiles amusingly as she tries to get comfortable with the elephant pillow pet between the two of them. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Is it that time?” he whispers against the top of her head and he feels her nod her head meekly.

 

He hums understandingly and hugs her tightly, as gently as he can. “Do you want me to make you tea?” he asks her again and she nods against the head of her elephant plushie. God how much more adorable could she get.

 

He slowly retracts his arms from around her and gets up from their bed and make his way to their kitchen.

 

He arrives with a steaming cup of tea, which usually eases her and soothes her during this time of the month. He spots a clump in the middle of the bed and he chuckles as he places the cup of tea on the bedside table. He sits on the bed and slowly pulls back the comforter.

 

Seungcheol grumbles and turns her head towards the left and stares up at Jisoo.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he softly asks. Seungcheol thinks about it for a moment, only to nod in the end. He smiles down at her again and leans down to place a kiss on her forehead.

 

He turns on the television and goes to Disney channel immediately. Seeing as it was about 9 in the morning there was surely some Disney movie playing. And sure enough there was.

 

He places the remote on the bedside table beside the cup of tea and pulls up the comforter to join Seungcheol. He leans back on the wall near the top of their bed and gently coaxes her to come near him.

 

She slowly scooches up and places her head on his chest, along with two of her pillow plushies. The sound of Dory singing _just keep swimming_ surrounding the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feed me comments i need 2 feed my children
> 
> shout @ me in [tumblr](http://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com) hehe


End file.
